fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Naomi Richards
Naomi is a young woman from the RTAverse. She is the most recent family member in a long line of superhumans who have worked as vigilantes in the past. Naomi is the founder of the RTAverse version of F.A.N.T, and she started the organisation up to help other superhumans as well as protecting the world from especially dangerous superhumans or supernatural creatures. Physical appearance Naomi is a 19-year-old Latina woman with long, green, wavy hair and light blue eyes. Naomi wears a black and purple cap on her head. Naomi wears a black leather jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, black leather gloves, black leather pants and black combat boots. Naomi also has a silver necklace. As of Now For Something Completely Different, Naomi's hair is now blue. As of the timeskip in The Spiral, Naomi's hair is now red and her irises have turned red. Abilities Naomi has pyrokinetic and psychic powers. Her pyrokinesis is rather strong and can reach 200 degrees Celsius. Her psychic powers allow her to see the future, communicate telepathically and take control over other people. Naomi's psychic powers also enable her to shoot pulses that can cause some damage. Her psychic powers were inherited from her mother Samantha, whose mother had psychic powers before her and so on and so on. It is not known how Naomi inherited pyrokinesis however, as the rest of her family tree has had hydrokinetic powers and her father had no superpowers. Naomi can also set herself alight with her pyrokinesis, but doing this can fatigue her rather quickly and can sometimes injure Naomi. When Naomi gets especially angry, her pyrokinesis gets especially strong and the temperatures of her flames can triple. She is also able to breathe fire when she is especially angry, and her eyes usually go completely red. Naomi isn't all that fond of her superhuman abilities as they usually get the best of her whenever she gets in a bad mood, which results in her injuries, and she hates the visions she receives from her psychic powers. Naomi also has some knowledge on quite a few subjects, particularly Science. Personality Naomi is rather docile and calm when nothing's really going on. She tends to sit in her office and relax when she is calm. However, Naomi can go into a blind rage if something goes wrong. She has anger issues that result in her not watching what she's doing, and potentially hurting others, including herself. Naomi can especially erupt in anger whenever her mother is in any danger or put through emotional trauma. She is fully aware of her mother's PTSD and always tries to help her whenever she can because of this. Naomi usually regretted her actions after her rage subsides unless she feels what she did needed to happen. Naomi is usually frustrated with how other organisations manage supernatural problems and has snapped at the CIA's director once before. The actions of Marie Warner have resulted in Naomi being in a state of major mental instability, and as a result she has become very violent in how she deals with things. Her dislike for Marie is very intense and she lets her get under her skin far too often. Naomi's outbursts are much more common and much more dangerous as a result. The events of the first season of Side Stories has left Naomi rather bitter and angry with most of the world, and it has worsened her anger issues. As of season 3 of Side Stories, Naomi has become a complete psychopath. She is completely remorseless of all of her actions and is only interested in what benefits her and her only. She has a very strong tendency to lash out and attack anybody who even slightly disagrees with her. Being kicked out of F.A.N.T. resulted in Naomi completely snapping and being prepared to go against everybody who gets in her way. Gallery NaomiRichardsExoSketch.jpg|A sketch of Naomi, done by Naomisketch ziegs.png|Naomi, as drawn by 2017-06-10_12.47.01.jpg|Naomi, as drawn by Naomi Richards SI.png|Naomi, as drawn by Trivia *Naomi claims that leather is the only material that can withstand the intense heat from her pyrokinesis, which is why she wears it. *Naomi has possession of a shotgun. She bought the gun on her 18th birthday in Los Angeles. *Naomi once flew a hot air balloon from one city to another using just her pyrokinesis. *Naomi originally had hydrokinetic powers, but they were scraped. Instead, her mother has hydrokinesis in Fire and Brains. *Naomi wears a hat to prevent her psychic powers from spiralling out of control. *As well as being the Director of the RTAverse's F.A.N.T., Naomi was also the youngest member of the RTAverse's F.A.N.T., until Naomi hired 18-year-old Zeke Thompson to the Seattle Squanders. *Naomi's outfit is intended to mimic the outfit her mother wore in her vigilante days, as a tribute. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:American Characters Category:Adults Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Psychics Category:Heroines Category:Bisexual Characters